Tenshi no Naruto- Naruto the Son of Heaven
by secret69xd
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, after destroying Konoha the Akatsuki, and uniting the Elemental Nations founded the Elemental Empire, ten years later, threats across the world are now looming to destroy the nation. Naruto AU. Rinnegan/war machines summoner Naruto, Chakra chains/seal master/hiraishin Naruko. Narutoxovers Oneshot


Tenshi no Naruto- The Son of Heaven

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, after destroying Konoha the Akatsuki, and uniting the Elemental Nations founded the Elemental Empire, ten years later, threats across the world are now looming to destroy the nation. Naruto AU. Rinnegan/war machines summoner Naruto, Chakra chains/seal master/hiraishin Naruko. Narutoxovers Oneshot Anon reviews will be deleted.

* * *

Short summary

Naruto Kotei, Tenshi (鳴門皇帝天子 – Emperor Naruto, the Son of Heaven).

Naruto no mikoto (鳴門之尊命 – High lord Naruto)

Naruko kououjou – (鳴子皇王女 – Imperial Princess Naruko)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto (whose red Rinnegan was awakened when he was attacked at age 6 by a mob) and Naruko, during the sound/sand attack made their escape to Konoha (upon hearing on the Kyuubi about their parents which the people of Konoha didn't uphold their parents last will) and settled at the rocky lands of Tsuchi no kuni, trained themselves so hard and befriended the Yonbi and Gobi jinchuuriki that became their sensei.

During that time, the Kyuubi, whose yin Chakra is in Naruto and yang chakra in Naruko helped them instead of antagonizing them, aside from that, when Jiraiya found them, instead of forcing them to return to Konoha, taught them instead of the necessary skills for the compensation in neglecting them for many years and Naruko became a seal master and even successfully replicated the Hiraishin.

* * *

After that, the twins went to Kiri where they were well received by the Mizukage, Terumi Mei; then the Akatsuki began their attacks, and when Zetsu found the twins, Naruto fought it and finally absorbing its memories, and found out the truth about Uchiha Madara's insane plan.

Due to that, Naruto informed Mei that the fake Madara was the cause of the civil war and began a plan to siege Ame, but suddenly Pein came who recently killed Jiraiya and a battle was ensued.

* * *

Naruto with his rinnegan along with Naruko's chakra chains fought against all six paths of Pein and defeated all of it and locating Nagato and killed him along with Konan. Naruko destroyed the eyes completely.

Once the presumed leader is dead, the twins along with elite squad of Kiri shinobi assaulted Ame, where they found the Gedo statue and the fake Madara who tried to steal Naruto's eyes but after a bloody battle, Naruko ripped him apart and destroyed his sharingan.

The other nations began to worry when Kirigakure proclaimed Ame as a satellite nation, Konoha in particular was worried, but they still have problems like Uchiha Sasuke killed his brother Itachi and Shimura Danzo along with the two elders.

* * *

Aside from that, a strange type of a dragon head statue floating above Ame is guarding it (the Sol dae Rokker of Metal slug 3, who's mouth oozed purple flames, its jewel at its forehead fired light bullets and it can summon cursed wolf spirits), also its eyes are red with black ripple patterns.

Naruto then suggested to Mei that in order to achieve full power and reconstruction of Kiri, they must usurp power from the water Daimyo which she agreed and a two month civil war happened until the Daimyo was killed and Naruto proclaimed himself as Emperor of the Water Nation with Mei as the Grand duchess of Kiri and Naruko as an Imperial Princess.

The land of water then isolated itself for three more years until they began a siege of Kumogakure, followed by Iwagakure and Sunagakure; after two years, only the land of Fire remained independent.

* * *

With a hundred thousand shinobi and two hundred thousand regulars, Naruto ordered a siege to the fire capital and to Konoha. At Konoha, Naruto and Naruko summoned the Kyuubi and let it ravaged the village until it was completely destroyed. Some Konoha shinobi switched sides, and the Hokage Tsunade surrendered and lived in exile at Wave.

After the destruction, Naruto ultimately proclaimed himself as the Emperor of the Elemental Nations at age 19 and gave Mei the control of the land of Water while he gave his sister to rule and reconstruct Uzushio and Ame.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand who doesn't have a grudge on the twins just surrendered himself as he deemed his life now useless after he avenged his family, but Naruto pardoned him and instead he along with Taka were designated to spy at the Organization called the World Government.

Once the war was over, Naruto ordered massive reconstruction and modernization plans for his empire, and in Ten Years, the empire's roads and railways are now connected to another, wireless communications are enhanced, guns and cannons are massively improved (guns were first muskets and it then reached massive modernization), and the Kote, a device capable of launching ninjutsu was encouraged by Naruto to be utilized.

* * *

With the help of his rinnegan, Naruto summoned insane war monstrosities out of nothing like the Big Shie (a land battleship from Metal slug X, similar to battleship Yamato), the Thor Robot (from Starcraft, which is armed with laser cannons and anti-air missiles), the Spider monkey bot (from Supreme Commander Forged Alliance, a robot with large microwave lasers) and many more.

The machines were then studied by his scientists and engineers if they can make a copy at least, while the said Machines were placed by Naruto at the coastal areas of his empire as sentry guards.

* * *

In terms of Population, the empire grew from 50 million into a staggering 120 million in ten years due to surplus in agricultural products, efficient housing systems as well as it is encouraged by the government. In their economy, as the population grows, the economy grows which the GDP per capita is about 1,000,000 ryo (assume Ryo is like yen and 1 USD is approx. equal to 100 yen) due to massive modernization, industrialisation and agricultural sufficiency.

In order for the environment to be preserved, all cities and towns must plant trees and plants in their garden, lot or at parks and other areas for planting and it is illegal in the empire the practice of squatter and land grabbing, illegal logging is punishable by 50 years of forced labor.

In matters such as crime, it virtually didn't exist as trivial things such as stealing a piece of cabbage is punishable by death (it depends on the judge though), but usually the punishment for petty crimes are community service or very high fine.

End.

* * *

Chapter I.

The tenth year of Naruto's rule is currently massively celebrated at the Capital, Dai Kyoto, near the ruins of Konoha, the city of more than 4 million people. The city is square patterned and well planned and its center lies the Forbidden City (like the real one) where Naruto lived.

For the celebration, a massive military parade is held at Namikaze square where and army of more than 50,000 parading at the front of a terrace where Naruto, Mei, Naruko and high officials of the Empire stood.

Naruto was currently wearing a black Meiji Era uniform with a red sash and is adorned with many medals while his sister and Mei wore white long sleeved dresses with sash and both wore a coronet.

* * *

On the other hand, foreign delegates are below and at the left side of the terrace watching, some the delegates are from the Kingdoms at the grand line (Alabasta, Dressrossa), Marines and an emissary from the World government, a general, his daughter and others from the Moniyan Empire (an empire in Mobile legends Bang-bang), two ministers from the Empire (Akame ga kill empire) and many other Kingdoms.

At the right side are ordinary people and other foreigners who wanted to watch the parade, the foreigners are required to wear a red armband with a kanji for foreigner in order to distinguish them easily.

"Hmm, Naruko, do you think our army is ready in fighting the barbarian threats? Even though I have the rinnegan, it's not a guarantee of victory" Naruto whispered to his sister at his right, and she replied

* * *

"Our army is currently 5 million active, with 20 million reserves and annually we trained more than 2 million men, aside from that our scientists made a copy from some of your machines like tanks and planes, even though they are not as good as the original, I think we are ready enough"

"I see, but how about this, should we conquer other lands, I hear about the lands at our East called the Empire, which is now under chaos due to rebellion and corruption" Naruko sighed

"Your Imperial Majesty, you should talk about the generals about that, not to me your sister, and if you ask me, I will not commit my troops there since what if they strike back? Who will defend the empire?" Naruto frowned at that, but his sister is right

"I guess I will talk to my generals about it later, for now enjoy the parade sister, and you should call me as onii-chan just like before" Naruko blushed at that and became flustered

* * *

"Baka! We are too old for that (and she smirked) 'onii-chan'" Naruto this time blushed

"Ok, don't call me like that, it's embarrassing" and Naruko changed topic

"So, how's my nephew Menma (Naruto and Mei's son who possessed red hair and whisker marks, who looked like Naruto)?"

"Menma? He is at the palace, training as always, that kid of mine will surpass me on time, and anyway, when are you going to marry sister?"

"It didn't crossed to my mind besides I am happy to be always with you" Naruto smiled and replied

"I know but I am happy to be with you even though I am now married to someone" he then added

Let's continue to watch" Naruko nodded but in her mind she was sad since she truly loved Naruto, maybe at the other life, they became true lovers or to a parallel universe.

* * *

Time skip

Two days after the parade.

Naruto is currently receiving an audience to his palace, particularly at the Supreme Harmony Hall, which he was seated to his golden throne and he is wearing a Sokutai(a Heian era clothing, with very wide sleeve and earthen Yellow colored reserved usually to the Japanese Emperor) and a kanmuri (a headdress wore by the emperor and shinto priests).

The audience he is receiving is a delegation from the revolutionary army from the Empire, particularly its branch the Night raid, led by former General Najenda who is currently accompanied by a girl with long black hair named Akame and a boy named Tatsumi.

* * *

"So, General Najenda, your rebel army want an alliance to my empire, while your proposition of Free Trade Agreement is good, I want to add something" Naruto looked at Naruko who handed to him a scroll.

"Well, I want to add that once I supported you, providing an army and equipment, the empire will be under the Sphere of Influence of mine, which means it will became a Dominion within my Empire with me as the nominal Emperor, represented by a Governor General, but I will allow you for a Home Rule, meaning you are going to elect a Head of Government a Prime Minister or a President of the Cabinet to be precise" Naruto paused and continued

* * *

"In times of war, if I call for an assistance, you will assist my empire, and don't worry I will compensate that, we are going to invest heavily to your lands and help to its reconstruction" Najenda nodded and began to think about it, if they are going to accept, well there will be virtually nothing lost to them, instead the reconstruction will be faster after the war, and an additional ally is not bad after all, she then spoke.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I am going to show your proposition first to my superiors and I will be back what will be their decision" Naruto smiled and replied

"I see, well, hand this scroll to them" Naruto stood up and handed the scroll personally to Najenda, who quite blushed at his presence. In his mind Naruto is giggling, since this woman is very beautiful, damn Jiraiya's influence is still in him, damn the pervert.

* * *

Once it was over, a delegate from the World Government came and handed a message to Naruto, who after reading it asked the emissary

"So if we are going to join this World Government, we are going to have protection from these so called marines,but in exchange to that, my land will be under the authority called the Tenryuubito?"

"Yes your Imperial Majesty, the world government is the most powerful force here on earth" Naruto laughed at that and after a few seconds stopped

"Really? The most powerful? If you are that powerful, how can you not suppress the Revolutionaries and Pirates? Aside from that, someone informed me that the so called Tenryuubito are getting anything what they want as well as owning slaves" the emissary thought on how this emperor mocked the World government, emperor or not he will not let this pass

* * *

"How dare you to mock the World Government, I don't care if you are an emperor, I will not let this pass, I am going to say this to the Gorosei and to the Tenryuubito and you will be humiliated" Naruto then released a massive killing intent to the emissary and its companions which made them to tremble in fear and knelt

"How dare you!, you insolent dog to answer like that to the Son of Heaven?, you just bestowed to yourself your own demise, men! Execute this insolent fool by hanging and quartering him to his ship, and the others, behead them and let their ship traveled to the Headquarters of their shitty world government!"

"Hai! Heika!" Some Samurai dragged the unconscious emissary and its companions out and Naruto then called his Defense Minister Kurotsuchi (who is Naruto's secret girlfriend) and Foreign Minister Temari (who is married to Shikamaru, one of the Konoha shinobi who switched sides).

* * *

"From now on, no one from this so called World Government will enter the Imperial lands and coastal areas, every ship and men you saw from the World Government, kill them! Understood?"

"Hai Heika" and Naruto dismissed his court, leaving him and Naruko who was seated to a Silver throne at his left side below him

"So, Naruko, are you ready for a war?" Naruko nodded and replied

"For the defense of the Empire, I will be here for you to call" Naruto smiled at that and he thought

'Since the Uchiha and his companions are outside, maybe I can call him to cause havoc at this world government' he then continued

"For now Naruko, how about I send you as a delegate to the Kingdoms of Azeroth, particularly at Stormwind and Lordaeron? I think we need to explore these very large world to seek allies and to trade for the betterment of our people" Naruko smiled stood up and went to Naruto, and sat beside him, making him to be uncomfortable. Naruko looked at his brother who was quite flustered cutely replied

* * *

"Hmmm! sending me to far away land eh? well, its up to you, I heard that those kingdoms are rich in agricultural products and maybe we can learn magic from them. don't you think brother?" she then took Naruto's left hand, but her brother took it away and replied calmly

"It will be good if they will let us learn their magic, but I am still considering it if I am going to send you or I am going there myself" Naruko was surprised at that, and she frowned that Naruto took away his hand, and she replied

"What! yourself? are you crazy? who's going to rule this empire? me?" Naruto smirked

"You gave me an idea! since you are better in ruling than I am, I will be the one who will do the diplomacy" Naruko laughed

"You are not good in diplomacy either, but I think you must go out for a while, an emperor must know his allies right? besides you can defend yourself just fine" Naruto took out his headdress, put it on a table, scratched his head, and sighed

"I guess you are right, very well, we must send first message to the kingdoms there for my state visit, after all, it will take 4 months to travel by sea or I can just fly and go there myself"

"It will not be good if you are on your own, you should travel by sea just for formality and to experience some sea adventures" Naruto only nodded at that.

After that, Naruto dismissed his sister, and once she was out, he thought.

'That sister of mine likes to tease me? is she trying to seduce me?' he then slammed his head at the table

'What the fuck? my sister will not do that, she is a good girl to her onii-chan after all, she will not think anything sexual about me' and he then took a book about the Empire and read it.

* * *

End.

Heika means his/your Imperial majesty


End file.
